


To Have And To Gold

by Laura Luna (LauraLuthien)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Cunnilingus, Dragon Sickness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gold Sick Thorin, Gold Sickness, Heavy Angst, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Pearl Necklace, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Thorin Oakenshield, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Lord Thorin, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Thorin Broods, Thorin Feels, Thorin Worshipping, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Well that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLuthien/pseuds/Laura%20Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that is gold does not glitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have And To Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fanfic one-shot and I wrote it as best as I could from the point of view of Thorin's lover during Thorin's descent into dragon sickness. Any feedback would be very much appreciated and if you think of any tags that I should add then let me know as I don't want to upset anyone! I hope you enjoy! ;) x

It had consumed Thorin, it had fully taken control of him, like the tightest iron grip imaginable that would not let him go. He was so lost to this madness, this curse, this sickness. We had all seen it coming but we couldn't do anything about it but just watch as he fell into this unstoppable black abyss of mental state just as his fathers before him did. Everyone that cared about him had given up on trying to reconcile with him because he just rejected everyone’s help and shut out his closest comrades completely from his life. He had built the strongest, most impenetrable wall around himself and he had become completely isolated.

He spent hours without sleep or food and each new day he seemed to be worse than the day before.

 _But_ there was one he still held close, one he could still be comforted by in his darkest and loneliest hours, to hold him when the terrors of his nightmares stirred him from slumber and to calm him from his outbursts...it was me, his lover. His one.

 

**********

 

“Where in Durin’s name are you?!” He bellows out to me in a panic stricken tone as he quickly paces down one of the cavernous hallways of the mountain searching out my whereabouts, his heavy boots pounding the stone floor with every stride he took, making my heart start to jump violently in my chest.

I'm sat in the treasury arranging excessive piles of assorted gold, gems and other precious items that had piled up over time.

I gulp back a lump in my throat as I hear him call out to me again, this time louder and more demanding, I was now getting scared of what was wrong with him now and more importantly what I had done now.

“Where in this place are you?!” His voice booms out to me again, making me tense up even more.

I slowly stand to my feet and brush down my deep burgundy crushed velvet skirt that had gotten dusty from sorting through the treasure and slowly made my way down the slope of gold, hitching my long skirt up a little so I did not trip up. Before I even have time to answer back to Thorin he comes into my view and he spots me standing amongst this never ending, blinding sea of gold. He leans back against the arched marble stone doorway struggling for breath and taking a deep sigh. He watches me wade my way through the never ending trinkets and he folds his arms and shakes his head slightly in disappointment.

“What are _you_ doing in here?” He grunts grumpily as he slowly makes his way down the steep stone steps towards me, not letting his cold and harsh gaze fall from me as I still struggle through the glittering hoard about me.

“Have I _not_ told you already that you are _not_ supposed to be in here alone…or with anyone else for that matter other than _myself_.” His breathing quickens and his sturdy chest heaves visibly under his tunic. I can see the sweat droplets on his face as I get closer to him and I get a chill down my spine that makes me stop in my tracks, I wasn’t sure whether it was fear or arousal or a mixture of both at this confrontation.

“Thorin, I-I…” I try and explain, nervously stuttering and starting to feel butterlfies in my stomach as if he was a stranger to me, but he lifts his hand up and shakes his head again, hushing me up.

He takes a deep sigh and angrily starts to bellow out, "Tell me what are you doing in my gold?! Why has _that_ moved _there_ and why are you touching everything? This is not yours to sort!! This is all _MINE_! How dare you touch it!" He points his fingers angrily at areas that I had been sorting in and bends down to pick up a big chunk of what looks like a very large diamond and chucks it angrily into a nearby mountain of treasure that causes an avalanche of gold coins to slide and he lets out blood curdling shout which makes my whole body begin to tremble, I am so afraid now and I start to plan my escape.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!" He shouts out, his cry echoing around the whole mountain.

He stumbles down to the hard ground on his knees and buries his head in his palms and I continue to quake on the spot in fear of what he was going to do next, but concerned I make my way over towards him looking completely helpless on the floor.

" _Thorin_!" I sob out to him and feeling nothing but sorrowful pity for him. I run towards him and kneel down beside him but he just flops onto the ground with his head still in his hands and he begins to cry, a heartbreaking cry, a desperate howl and it echoes around the huge cavernous hall.

“I’m sorry love…I’m so, _so_ sorry.” He apologizes and finally lifts his head and looks up at me with his tear stung eyes. He looks so vulnerable and weak and his beautiful blue eyes that once were as bright and as vibrant as the colours of the ocean now looked grey and pale...and lifeless. Where had my Thorin gone?

"Sshhh. Do not apologise my love." I softly say to him as I hold his head lovingly in my lap, gently stroking away some of the stray raven locks that had stuck to his tear soaked face. I run my fingers through the thick mass of his hair and notice how it had now even more noticeable silver strands than ever before, but he was so beautiful.

"What would I do without you? How would I go on?" He questions vulnerably as he reaches out for my hands to hold for reconciliation.

I giggle gently but so in a way not to mock him and I plant a kiss on the top of his head softly.

"I ask myself the same question all of the time." I answer, closing my eyes, tears beginning to form at the realisation that I couldn't live without him, no matter what.

Thorin pulls away from me slowly and stares at something in front of him before pulling away completely and crawling over to the object that had caught his attention and he lets out a little laugh.

"Th-this..." He reaches out into the huge pile of gold next to him and pulls out a very exquisitely beautiful pearl and ruby necklace that glistened in the golden light of the treasury. "I had this made for you..." He proudly confirms before moving to another item, "and this also..." he continues, picking up a huge aquamarine ring with a Mithril band. "I had this made for you because I know of your fondness of my eyes." He looks at me and winks with a sweet and sure smile. I smile back, my eyes falling to the floor in sorrow, wanting him to leave the jewellery alone and leave the treasury with me and never have to see the lot of it ever again.

"Thorin--I--" I try to speak but he continues digging his way desperately in search of more objects. I start to feel embarrassed for him and I roll my eyes.

"Look! Look! This too!" He then picks up a sapphire encrusted golden bracelet... "Hhmm, sapphires, I remember that once when you told me how they reminded you of my eyes in the dark hours of the night when we made love."

"Thorin Plea--" I try again but he crawls over to me holding the jewels out to me adamantly... " _Please_ my sweet love, put them on, I want to see them on you, I want to see them shine against your skin."

"Thorin, for Durin's sake, I do _not_ want these jewels or stones, they mean absolutely _nothing_ to me...I just want you, do you understand me? I want you back. I want my old Thorin back, the one I fell completely and irreversibly in love with." I can't continue to speak any more as the lump appears in my throat again that I have been trying to swallow back and it threatens me with crying out painfully.

I instead take a deep breath and step away from him and turn to face the stairs but before I could walk away and leave him to wallow in his mess I finally manage to muster up some courage to continue, "You know, many days and nights have passed since we spent any proper time together, any proper and valuable time together as lovers like we once did. You lock yourself away in here all of the time leaving all of us worried sick about you and your wellbeing, you don't come out for days on end sometimes, you only come out to argue with the Lakemen and Thranduil over their share of the treasure when they show up. You barely eat or sleep...you have cut me _and_ the lads out of your life. Your people need you Thorin, we _all_ need you. Where is your loyalty and honour as a King? You have to make the choice now for this is killing me seeing you like this..." I try and continue with letting out all of the emotions I feel out to him but he responds quickly and angrily just as I had expected.

"Y-you, you doubt my love for you? You doubt my feelings for you?" He whines out and drops what he is holding onto the floor to join the rest of the pieces of this worthless gold.

"As for Thranduil and those pathetic Lakemen they can all die a horrid and rotten death, the quicker the better, for they have no relevance to me and they have no right to my treasure! Any of it!" He shouts angrily towards the doorway as if they were stood there watching all of this.

I cannot look at him right now, I just wish I had some kind of magic that would take away all of this pain, this idiocy.

"You want me to choose do you not?" He asks now firmly getting to his feet.

"You are being ridiculous Thorin. You are not yourself right now, you haven‘t been yourself for a good long while in fact." I frown and point angrily at him.

"I am myself! I am Thorin, son of Thrain. Who else am I? Answer me!" He snaps at me, holding his arms up expecting me to answer him.

I shake my head and feeling so exhausted and done with his behaviour I just stand and look at him in disbelief. My body slouches and I rub my forehead as the mental exhaustion well and truly takes over now.

"What happened to us love? This is madness." He asks my very own question and drops his arms to his sides in defeat.

"Thorin, you are ill sweetheart." I say quietly to him, looking up at him.

He moves slowly towards me with his hands held out and I catch my breath in my throat and let out an almighty sob that I had expected to escape sooner than right now.

He now strides up to me worryingly and wraps his arms securely around my body, the front of his body pressing hard against mine and his head falling against my shoulder and I bury my nose into his hair as my tears soak into it.

"Look at me." He asks with concern. "Look up at me, beautiful." I can't help but break a little smile shyly at his words even considering how upset and mentally drained I am and I lift my head and look up at him, my eyes full of tears and deep pain but so much love also.

He brushes the pads of his large, calloused thumbs over my cold and wet cheeks to dry the tears away lovingly and then holds my face with both of his strong, warm hands and scans my eyes intensely before crashing his lips quickly against mine, like a starving beast, his hands holding the back of my head like a vice and his fingers tangled up in my hair as he pulls me closer into this unexpected whirlwind of passion. I struggle to get my breath but I don't really want to pull away from him, not now...I have been craving this for too long to now pull away. I stand gently on my tiptoes to catch his passionate kisses more deeply and I move my lips against his, it's all messy and chaotic but I don't care, I begin to tingle madly at this encounter and my whole body cries out to be touched by him again. I run both of my hands slowly up his embroidered tunic and grasp hold of his thick body hair that I missed lying against on cold nights.

I open my mouth willingly to his seeking tongue and he slides it in and rolls it against my own strongly and possessively. He let's his hands fall away from my face and whilst still exploring my mouth with his glorious tongue he reaches his hands down to the straps of my velvet dress and pulls them down over my shoulders and it falls to my voluptuous hips leaving me stood before him in just my lace corset. He takes a step back and takes the sight of me in stood readily before him.

"You truly are breathtakingly beautiful." He compliments sweetly and begins to circle me, my cheeks feel like they are about to catch on fire from blushing and I bite my bottom lip with a smirk.

I then feel a gentle tugging at the back of my corset, it's Thorin beginning to unlace it. There is utter silence, the only thing I can hear is his ragged breathing behind me and the sound of my own blood pumping through my body quickly as my heart thumps behind my ribs in anticipation of having Thorin's hands explore my body again after so long.

He finally manages to loosen the corset easier than I had expected him to and it falls away from my body and to the floor. The cold and desolate air of Erebor hits my bare breasts and I gasp out in reaction but he presses his front against my bare back and snakes his arms around to my front and places both of his hands on my breasts and begins to knead them lovingly which I was very thankful for as his warm and clammy hands made them feel like they were attached to my body again.

He starts to pepper kisses on my neck and his coarse beard tickles me, I smile and lean back into his strong and warm embrace and shut my eyes and remember the many times long ago that we'd share precious moments like this together without the troubles we have today, but when I open them again the bitter reminder of reality hits me like a huge falling rock, I can't focus properly now, the huge ocean of the problem lies before me and I look down at myself stood here in Thorin's arms and I start to feel nothing, am I just another piece of treasure to him? Am I an inanimate object? Am I just something else to call his own? Am I _nothing_?

The kisses and touches come to a stop and Thorin walks around to my front again as if he had read my mind. "Are you alright sweetheart?" He asks concerned, looking worryingly at me.

I shut my eyes for a few seconds and shake my head to rid the negative thoughts and I look back up at him and a new wave of arousal overcomes me as I notice his very apparent erection under his tunic. Tonight was going to be very different. I couldn't care less about the consequences any more. I wanted my man's hands on me again. Right _now_.

I pull the rest of my dress down over my curvy hips and it puddles at my feet and I step out of it and look back up at Thorin who is still silently questioning me, unconvinced.

"They are not going to remove themselves you know." I cheekily giggle as I run my fingers along the tops of my lacy underwear.

"Hmm?" Thorin grins mischievously and gets on his knees keenly before me. He begins planting kisses and biting gently on my thighs and squeezes my backside really hard and pushes me against his face which makes me let out a little yelp, but not in protest mind. He viciously pulls my underwear to the side to reveal my swollen and wanting flesh and he looks at it licking his lips and moans out something in Khuzdul which I can’t understand.

"I want you to rediscover every single inch of me, I want you to take me, I want you to own me and I want you to completely have me right here and right now." I demand.

"Oh Mahal, save me. You shall have it." He growls and he begins to lick away at the folds of my womanhood, my juices dripping all over his mouth and beard and his nose rubbing and teasing the hood of my clitoris. He then inserts two of his thick, strong fingers and thrusts away quickly inside of me and it makes me moan out helplessly and I struggle to keep my balance but his other hand grips my bum firmly in place and he pounds his fingers into me whilst groaning out through gritted teeth.

"These are in my way!" He grunts and literally rips off my underwear from my body making me yell out in shock and flings them behind him. He then lifts me up by the bum and has me sit on his shoulders facing him and he continues to devour me delightfully, his strong tongue lapping away at my wet and throbbing hole as his lovely nose rubs against my aroused clit and sending my head into a dizzy spin and making every muscle in my body twitch. I never want this to end. Never.

I begin to rub myself against his face wanting to feel his tongue deep inside me and his beard leaving rashes all over me and making me sore for a long time after. I cry out in pleasure and lose my hands in his thick locks as I scramble for purchase and support from falling back onto the hard ground below us but he has me, his strong and trusting arms have me.

With his head still firmly buried in-between my legs he carries me over carefully to a nearby pile of gold and reluctantly pulls away from eating me and slowly lowers me to the ground before placing me down against the uncomfortable and ragged, cold coins.

He begins to unfasten his tunic impatiently, pulling anxiously and impatiently at the fastens and his belt and pulls it off quickly leaving his exposed broad chest visible to me. He bends down to undo the buckles on his big boots, the muscles in his arms and his back bulging and flexing below his skin and making me more and more hungry to feel him against me and to taste him. He kicks his boots off and tugs his trousers down with one sharp tug...he stands now confidently naked in front of me. His huge, thick, veiny erection hanging proudly away from his body and his big balls just sitting perfectly underneath. He looks like a majestic sex lord and I want to taste him, I want to taste every inch of that delicious body. I can't help but lick my lips seductively at the stunning sight of him and it makes him colour slightly and smile innocently.

The golden light of the treasury makes his already bronzed skin look even more beautiful. The beautiful blue hues of eyes seem to have reappeared and he looks like the old Thorin, the one that I had fell so unconditionally and irrevocably in love with all those years back.

Thorin reaches down and pulls from a treasure pile beside him a large patterned red rug that lay under several small boxes of jewels and after giving it a good shake to rid the ancient dust that lay on it he walks over to me holding it.

"We cannot have you getting uncomfortable during the ride of your life." He must of noticed how uncomfortable I had felt lying naked against bed of metals and stones. He places the rug down next to me against the gold and I roll onto it.

I lay before him now completely exposed and submitting willingly and ready to give myself to him, any way he wanted me.

"So beautiful, just look at you...so perfect and all mine" Thorin whispers through a struggled breath. His eyes then trail off me and begin to wander around to look at the gold mountains around me and I know the heartbreaking truth but I just want to forget it right in this moment and be taken by him, ravaged by him.

"Take me and own me. I want to be your most beloved treasure tonight...I-I want to be more precious than the Arkenstone to you tonight." I say hurriedly and ashamedly desperately.

Thorin raises his brow, smirks and reaches out to spread my legs wide open.

"Possess me and own me." I demand in one breath.

"I _already_ do." He states arrogantly but this makes me want to be taken by him even more, to feel his power and authority overcome me completely.

He starts to my delight palming away at his thick erection and he groans gorgeously, throwing his head back and I begin to touch myself for him as I stare at his beautiful manhood and memorise how it used to fill me so fully and how it stretched me painfully but how I loved the feeling of it because it was part of Thorin.

He stumbles forward clumsily over my body and rubs his swollen head against my aroused and wet bud, his hair falls against my breasts and tickle me and I let out an innocent giggle and then with no warning he pulls me closer against him in both of his arms and I wrap my legs around his waist. He slowly pushes his thick glans against my wanting and aching hole and I moan out debauchedly as I can slowly feel inch after glorious inch of his thickness fill me to bursting. I am now completely impaled by him. He growls out as he sits buried to hilt inside me and he looks into my eyes wildly and smiles, "I love you." I nod and smile back at him desperately wanting him to fuck me into the next age.

"Ready?" He pants above me.

"Always for you, Thorin Oakenshield." I smile and bite my lip in trepidation.

He grits his teeth and grabs hold of my hips so hard I swear they were going to be bruised afterwards and he begins to thrust his hips firmly powerfully and strongly against me, his thrusts deep and strong, making my rolls eyes back in my head. I play with my nipples as I moan out at being completely filled by the King Under The Mountain, my lover, mine. I writhe and arch my back under him as his thrusts become more erratic and out of rhythm, they become more rougher and more harder and I need to reach out and hold his broad shoulders to steady my body as he completely takes me. His groans and grunts become louder and he reaches out to the side of the rug and grabs a handful of gold coins and showers them onto my naked body, the cold metal and weight of them hitting me making me gasp out in shock but I was enjoying this feeling of being taken like this way too much to be the slightest bit bothered by it at this point.

"I am going to give you another pearl necklace, one that will go perfectly with this one!" He growls out through gritted teeth, lying the pearl and ruby necklace he had picked back up and lay it against my sweat covered neck.

With no time to respond to him he quickly pulls out of me and squats over my face and furiously shakes his throbbing member frantically in one hand whilst he reaches down with the other to join me in playing with my clit. Then the realisation of what he meant when he said he was going to give me another pearl necklace hits me quite literally. He lets out a loud shout and curses over and over in Khuzdul, throwing his head back and his hair has fallen all messy over his sweaty face as his hot, white fluid hits against my neck as he releases himself all over me.

He smiles down at me with a satisfied grin as I lie with his release decorating my neck and collarbone and I smile back faintly wishing secretly that it had lasted longer. He collapses on his side next to me and in his post coital haze he reaches out a hand and softly strokes my cheek with the back of it.

"I love you." He confirms.

"And I you." I reply contently but still hoping deep inside that I could have my old Thorin back again.

He nods at me in complacent and grins wickedly at me…

“Your turn now…”


End file.
